Thief's Game
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I've been in the thief business for years. Stealing everything from everyone, even priceless artefacts that were under high security. If I just had my small dagger and 5 minutes, I could get out of any situation. But no great infamous thief like me can keep the game going. The situation I'm stuck in is impossible to escape from. I'm done for, the game's over.
1. Prolouge

_Silver Parker was my name...but that name meant nothing to anyone..._

_The name that meant everything to everyone...was in fact Sapphire Sprocket. Weird name right?_

_Well, I guess it was fitting for a thief like me. Yep that's right, I'm a thief. And I guess you could say a pretty good one. I had been doing it for years, I have been able to escape any situation. If I just have my small dagger and 5 minutes. Well or course if I was ever put in jail they took all my weapons. But I always hid my dagger, somewhere they wouldn't check. Then I got my items and left. It was easy._

_But I also stole item for people, if there was a right price... _

_But there was one thing wrong with me..._

_I was really gullible. I never killed anyone or hurt them unless they deserved it._

_It was a disadvantage I knew, that would screw me one day..._

_But the only reason I ever became a thief, was only because I wanted to cover up what I was inside..._

_What happened in my past..._


	2. The Offer

I leaned against the wall. Spitting on the ground below. In the city I never hid from the police, half the ones who spotted me drove away to get backup. How pathetic they were. Losers. A man with a long jacket and a fedora which covered his entire face, walked into the alley way. I had my hand on my knife.

"Hold your horses kid" He said, the I dropped my hand putting it on my side.

"You are-"

"None of your business" He spat.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want"

"Well word around here is you get every chance you have to find something good" He said.

"I'm listening" I said. He handed me a slip of paper.

"I see you only have half of a necklace" He said.

"And-" I said.

"I know where the other half is" He said. Then I was totally in the conversation. He nudged his head towards me then walked out of the alley.

I pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket. It had a drawing of the other half on it, and it said,

HICKORY.

The hickory woods. That was one heck of a dangerous place. But I had a strange feeling something was going on.

That man seemed a little too suspicious to me. And the fact that he knew what the other half looked like. I had a feeling he had it. And I wasn't going to be the one receiving the other half. But, this item was to important to me. So, I went on my way.

* * *

I walked along the street, avoiding the street lights. Another man came up and started walking next to me.

"You must be insane" He said. "It's not going to work"

"She's not the most infamous. I am. And every thief has a weak spot. I find it. I get what I want" I said.

"Good luck" The man said.

"I know everything about her. And how she escapes every. single. prison." I laughed.

"Lucky you." The man said, tipping his hat and walking away.

"This is one situation you can't escape from" I laughed to myself. Then I walked down the street into the night.


	3. Hickory

I walked through the quiet and creepy woods. Shivers ran down my spine. Wait, they never did. Was I scared? No! I never was. Being the way I was, getting scared wasn't in my description. And finding this item was so important to me. If I found this. I would most likely feel happy with my life for once. I kept walking. There was no specific place the man told me to go, he just said the woods.

What a great help he was...

But that's when I stumbled on it. It looked like a broken building. And at the tip of the roof. There it was, floating there. I had no intention to just walk up there. I wasn't an idiot. So I pulled of my half and held it up. And just like I thought. The necklace came flying towards me connecting to the other piece. A small flash was made. Then I immediately ran. I stuffed them in my pockets. And ran. I knew something was up. And this is what I thought.

Who ever was doing this knew that I knew more about the necklace then he did. And if I got them together again, he could just take them from me.

"The stupid mortal finally understands what's going on" A voice taunted. Then I ran faster. Foot after foot, leg after leg.

I heard something drop out of my jacket but who cares. I guess I had to care.

I ran into a cliff, and I turned around. It was that man again, and he tossed the square box I had dropped.

"This'll be useful" He said.

"Do you even know what it is?" I asked. Then he pushed the button then it turned into a gun. He shot it at me. But it was no ordinary gun. What it did was it shot a metal arrow head into the stomach area. Wrapping you in rope. But the arrow head takes about a minute to reach a certain nerve that made you pass out. And that's exactly what it did. And as blood dripped from my mouth and I barely stood there. The man walked up to me and put the gun under my head.

"Just take the necklace and go" I croaked. He laughed at me, running his hand down my hair.

"I have special plans for you, mortal"

And that's when I blacked out.


	4. The Fate

I woke up in a cell, chained against a wall. It was highly difficult to breath. I coughed up blood, and a man walked in front of the cell. He twirled a dagger in his hands. I stamped my foot on the ground, and I didn't feel my dagger in my boot.

"Looking for this?" He laughed. I just grumbled to myself,

"Whatever"

"Why are you being so positive?" He laughed. "I mean there's nothing you can do without it"

"And how did you know?" I growled.

"I know everything, about everyone" He laughed.

"Pfft. Doubt it" I laughed.

"I think you should be punished for your attitude and smart remarks" He said. He held out his hand, and made a fist. Then the chains immediately pulled back. Literally choking me, I couldn't breathe and the wound on my stomach stung in agony. My initial reaction was to scream in pain, so I did. And after about a minute, he finally let go, and I fell back.

"What kind of demon are you!" I yelled as my voice cracked. He kept his hood one, but opened his eyes. Which could be seen glowing through the darkness.

"You'll see soon enough" He laughed, walking away. "Soon enough."

* * *

I leaned against the wall.

"And this is how it ends" I sighed to myself. "I thought I'd die somewhere better"

I struggled a bit, then the chains fell off with ease. I managed to stand up, and go sit on a slab coming out of the wall. I reached in my jacket and pulled out a book.

"At least he didn't find this" I whispered to myself. I opened it, to a blank page. I took out my pen, and started writing.

**'This is it. My last entry. I'm disappointed with how this has gone. I don't know if my parents would still love me. I know I'm not making it up to the Aether. It's plain facts. I don't think covering up my past was a good idea. I mean, look where I am now. Stuck in a dungeon, planning to be killed. Life couldn't get any worse at this point. But I've found out a lot of things. Right here in this book. If anyone ever finds it.'**

**-Parker-Pixel-and Brine Generation-**

I put the journal back in my coat along with my pen. I sighed and leaned against the wall. A guard passed by the cell,

"You should get rest kid. Tomorrow ain't gonna be the best day of your life" He said.

"Wha-" I said. But then he walked away.

I had been sitting for hours when I heard a scream. Then I saw a man being dragged by several guards.

"Release me, fool!" He yelled. Then the man walked up to him and picked him up by the shirt.

"I'm am no fool. I am Herobrine you mortal" He growled. Dropping the man. "Hopefully this fight will be worth it. Half the people I go against don't amuse me. But I know tomorrow's will." Then he looked over at me. Then he walked down the hallway, as the man continued to scream.

I sighed,

"Lets hope something happens that will benefit me" I hoped.


	5. Retarded

I was awake all night. All the pain I was going to feel tomorrow was driving me to stay awake. I wasn't really tired anyways. I just lied there, I actually fell asleep for 3 hours and when I woke up. I started to read my journal. I opened it, looking at all the symbols, the signs. They all made sense to me. But never to anyone else. Then 4 guards opened the cell door. They grabbed me and I dropped my journal.

"No!" I yelled. But as I was dragged out. He walked into me cell.

"No..." I said in my head. "N-No"

* * *

**? P.O.V ?**

I walked into the cell and picked up the book, she had dropped. She seemed to be highly attached to it. I smiled, thinking it was one of those books. What do mortals call them? AH, Yes! Diaries.

But when I opened it. It was just some pages of crap, and some pages had symbols, and crap even I didn't understand. But then I turned to one page. I had known that symbol since I was born. I knew nothing about it. But I knew it held some kind of amazing treasures.

I then smiled to myself.

"This may be a bit difficult. But it'll be fun" I laughed, walking out.

* * *

**(Back to Silver's P.O.V)**

The guards threw me on an arena field. Then exited. I stood there and waited until, what's his name? Oh yeah, Herobrine entered on the other side. Retarded countdown, and BAM! He's suddenly in front on me. He punched me on the wall and held me against the wall.

"So, you know about the Under Code?" He asked.

"Everything about it" I smiled.

"Sucks for you. Then he stabbed me in the heart. And I died.

**Well, apparently not!**


	6. Five Days

I woke up. Wait, what! I sat up from the floor. The same cell I was in. Was it a dream? No-no it wasn't, I died. I-I died! Herobrine walked past my cell.

"What, did, you, do" I said.

"I stitched you back up. I had to kill you. I couldn't let everyone see me lose" He said.

"W-Why?" I asked. He slipped my book under the cell. My necklace was inserted on a certain page. I took it out.

"You seem mighty interested in this, 'Under Code'" I laughed.

"That's none of your concern" Herobrine snapped,

"Well, I don't know exactly what it is, but I know where it is." I said.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Well it's called the 'Under Code' for a reason. It's an underground society, that specialized in certain codes" I said.

"But you just said-"

"I lied" I stated.

"Whatever, so you know where it is?" Herobrine asked.

"Yeah. I've been there before. But, it's an abandoned city" I said.

"Even I know what's in that city" He said.

"The Under Treasure" I said.

"Liar" Herobrine said.

"Whatever, now what do you what with me?" I asked.

"You're going to take me there" He said.

"I never agreed to that. And why should I?" I asked.

"Because I saved your life and gave you your necklace back." Herobrine said.

"Like I have a choice at this point." I growled. I stood up. And He opened the cell door. He was about to talk-

"I know, I know. Don't do anything smart, blah. Blah. Blah. I've heard it all before" I said. He, rolled his eyes, and lead me out side. I grabbed my map.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

"The abandoned castle of the 3 brothers" Herobrine said.

"What...And I thought this couldn't get worse" I sighed.

"How long will it take to get there.?" He asked.

"On foot. 5 days" I said. "Five Days"


	7. The Bounties

"How long have we been walking?" I yawned.

"I'd say about 50 hours" Herobrine said.

"50!? I yelled.

"Yeah." He replied. I was highly confused on the time frame, but my legs were sore and I needed a break.

"Sure" He said. I was confused for a minute, but then I remembered his ability. We set up came in a lightly dense wooded area. Made a fire, and all that crap. I had sat down, leaning against a tree, polishing my knives, and reloading my gun.

"You realize we have to pass through the city tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"No." Herobrine replied.

"Well we do." I said. He shrugged, shape shifting into a teenage boy, then back.

"I'll be fine" Herobrine said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" Then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. I saw that it was a friend of mine.

"Be right back" I said, walking into the woods a bit. I pressed answer, and held it against my ear.

"Yo" I said.

"You're ok!?" Skylar yelled.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"We saw you in the woods, a few days ago" She said.

"And yet you didn't help me" I replied.

"Well we thought-"

"Well whatever, just get to the point" I said.

"Well where are you know, still stuck with him?" Skylar asked.

"Well..." I said.

"What did you agree to now..." Skylar sighed.

"I said I'd take him to the Under Code" I said. She let out a sigh, "I'll be heading through the city tomorrow"

"I don't suggest that" Skylar said.

"Why?" I asked, starting to walk back towards camp.

"Looks like capturing you has taken Notch's attention" Skylar said. I sighed,

"How much?" I asked.

"Eh, a 2.3 million diamonds" she said.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled.

"You only got about 3 bounty hunters on your tail though" Skylar said. "I'll send the pictures to you now" Then my watch beeped.

"Got'em" I said.

"And with his bounty being about 2.5 million. You better watch yourselves" Skylar said.

"I will" I said.

"Ok, bye" She said.

"Bye" I replied, hanging up. I walked back and sat by the tree again. I let out a long sigh.

"What?" Herobrine asked.

"I think the city might be a bit ruff" I said.

"You don't say, I got a bounty on me for 2.5 million" He said.

"Mines, 2.3 million" I said.

"4.8 million. I doubt anyone's gonna pass that off" Herobrine said.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I didn't know that"


	8. Red is Good

After about 5 hours of walking that night we finally arrived at the city gates at 3 am.

"Ok, so the exit to the city is about 48 miles forward." I said.

"We're going to be in there for awhile, what are you going to do?" Herobrine asked, turning into the boy again.

"Absolutely nothing" I said. "Who's gonna be on the streets at 3am?"

"And how are you so sure?" He taunted.

"Because I've been here more times then you have" I said. He crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

Then we entered through the gates. Like I expected the city was completely quiet. All the shops were closed, and the only light was from the street lamps, traffic lights, and tall skyscrapers. And the moon itself of course.

I casually kept walking, we were about half way through the city, when Herobrine elbowed me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're being followed" He whispered. I looked behind us, and there was a man.

"Relax, it's just one guy" I whispered, he shook his head. Then I looked across the street. And two men were walked there, and speak of the devil another man in the same black coat was heading towards us from down the street. With another two behind him.

"But Skylar only said there was 3" I thought.

"Don't think of it as a threat" I whispered. "I actually have fun doing these things"

I then reached into my pocket. Turned on my phone, and tapped a certain button. Then all the electricity was wiped out. The buildings, the traffic lights, and the street lamps. The only light was from the moon alone. Then a helicopter flew by. It was black with a yellow star on the bottom, and it hovered above where we were, turns out there was actually two.

"Helicopters?" Herobrine said. "What in god's name have you done!" I smiled,

"About every wrong thing I could" Then I, I pulled a grappling hook out of my jacket, and shout it up to a nearby roof. He somehow got up there before me, as red lights started flickering on polls down the street.

"Well, well, well" I said. "Looks like your disguise, didn't absolutely nothing" Herobrine turned back, and looked at me,

"Red means, what?" He asked.

"They're calling all forces in the city to respond immediately for back up. And since it flickers twice every 5 seconds. That means there's two code reds" I said.

"Code red?"

"Highly. Dangerous. People." I smiled.


	9. Unknown details

"How in the world are we going to get out of here?" Herobrine asked.

"The city's gates are only about 12 miles from here. I usually roof jump. Do what you want" I said, shooting my grappling hook to the next building and leaping, onto it's roof.

"Do me a favor and meet me at the gates with a helicopter" I yelled. He groaned, and jumped off the other side of the building as one followed him. Then I started running as well, and as the helicopter followed, 6 bounty hunters were on my tail. But then I looked down as I jumped across to another roof. There were 3 bounty hunters chasing Herobrine, but they were no bounty hunters I could see as there hood flew off it was Notch and two guards. I sighed to myself landing, and looking behind to see the three hunters jumping from roof to roof as well.

"Could of told me more" I groaned to myself thinking about my phone call.

I kept going constantly, and the hunters nor the helicopter were slowly down. They were impossible to shake. I was only 2 miles away, I could even see the gates. I had an idea, that was pretty good too. I jumped to a roof. And stopped, and as soon as the hunters jumped as well. I threw knives at them in mid air. Fortunately getting two.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself for a brief moment, because the third one landed and the helicopter was almost above me. I then jumped down from the roof, and ran for the gates, and like I hoped Herobrine came running at me, with a copter too. That's when I pulled a small circle out of my pocket and used my grappling hook, to get up to the helicopter. I put the circle on the bottom, and waited. Then when the helicopters passed I pushed the button and jumped, but instead of jumping to the ground. My coat got caught on the copter. Then the bomb exploded. Demolishing the two helicopters, and I got thrown to the ground,

Knocking myself out,

Cold...


	10. Awoken

When I woke up, I immediately sat up.

"Gah!" I yelled, for I had felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Herobrine said, walking up to me a kneeling down. "Take it easy"

"God, what happened?" I groaned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I mean, there was an explosion. I went over there, and there you where, knocked out." He said.

"I stuck the bomb on the copter, but then when I tried to jump away. I got caught" I said.

"And that's why you don't where long coats" Herobrine said, I laughed.

"Whatever"

"I found you map, were only a mile away" He said. "We'll leave tomorrow night"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Depends" Herobrine said.

"Why'd you save me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought of you as-"

"What?" I interjected.

"A friend" He said.

"Really?" I said.

"There isn't many people like me. The ones who got bounties over there heads. I was betrayed a lot" Herobrine said.

"Tell me bout it" I said. "But then I finally found a group of people who would never do that to me"

"And then I found some one who would never do that to me" He said, looking at me. "Well, you need rest" He stood up, and walked to the fire, making it a bit dimmer.

I reached in my bag and took out a grey blanket. I turned over and slept.

I knew something was going on. Something felt weird. I tried to ignore it though, he was a nice guy, and as soon as I took him to the Under Code. I'd leave. But there was one thing I knew about the Under Treasure, a thing which Herobrine did not know. The Under Treasure wasn't there.

I had it...


	11. The Center

**I'm BACK! I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates. For me school just began about 2 weeks ago, and I'm trying to get back in the swing, so I can't update a lot until I get focused on everything else again. Be here you go! :D**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and feeling better, I got ready to go. I put my backpack on, pulled out my map and we started walking.

"Um, Hero?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"What if the treasure isn't there, what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know" Herobrine said, "We'll see"

"We'll see!" I thought. "We'll see! I need to know now or else, I know this is not going to end well." I couldn't help but breathe a bit harder then usual, he didn't notice but, I was afraid at some point he would.

I just wanted to blurt the truth out now, but something was wrong here. Why on earth did he want it so badly, why would he ask _me_, if he's been looking for it for years. Why _me_? Did I know more than other people, or was I the easiest he could connect and travel with. We weren't much different after all.

Wait what am I saying!? He's a cruel murderer, I'm a thief, how does that have any connection once so ever, except for they're both crimes.

But then I regained myself again, and came out of my mind.

"Stop" I said, we both halted and I looked up at the tall oak tree. I tucked away my map.

"Well" I said, "You wanted me to take you and I did."

I walked away, and say a look on his face, like he was trying to make a decision.

"Wait" He said, I turned around with a confused look on my face,

"What?" I asked.

"Umm, do- you I-I mean, uh"

"Fine." I sighed. I walked back, and to the tree. I opened a wooden door, that blended in with the tree. We walked down a large wooden staircase and across a bridge that leaded into the town square, there stood a pedestal. I stood at the end of the bridge, as Herobrine walked to the center of the square.

I was about to open my mouth and tell him it wasn't there.

_But that's when I heard the clanging and clashing of guard's armor..._


	12. The Lies Under the Truth

Then from every broken house, and from every alley way, guards emerged. Then footsteps came from behind me, I turned and Notch walked swiftly past me. He kept walking then stopped a couple feet away from Herobrine. He pulled out a bag from his pocket, and tossed it to him.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I hope she wasn't much trouble" Notch said, and as a small diamond slipped out of the bag. I suddenly stepped into reality.

The words rang in my head like a bell.

"I have _plans for you mortal_"

That's all it ever was, about_ me_. From the start he planned this, in the end he would obtain my reward, and the Under Treasure. That's all he ever wanted, nothing else. He didn't want a friend, he didn't want someone to be there for him, he just wanted everything for himself.

"And as promised you now have no bounties over your head" Notch said. A small diamond dagger lay on the ground I picked it up, and in my anger snapped it like a twig, and as the metal clashed on the ground, that's when everyone's attention was on me.

"Well, I must be going then" Notch said. As he took his first steps towards me, he froze.

"What the heck" He said, I glared at him, and he flew into a building, then it crumbled from the force of the impact. Every guard turned to me, and that's when Herobrine turned around. I turned around and almost stepped on the bridge.

"Wait!" Herobrine yelled.

"Wait?" I laughed, "Wait? For what, you to betray me again"

"Listen I can-"

"NO!" I yelled as the world shook for a second. I felt a weird substance form in my eyes. "You have no room to explain your actions"

"But you said-"

"Anything..." I said choking on a sob. "Anything I ever said to you, anything we ever had so far as a friendship, is a lie"

"But..." He said.

"And to think" I laughed, "To think I would actually tell you where it actually is"

"What!" Herobrine said.

"Yep" I cried, "From square one, I knew it wasn't here. I was going to wait until I fully trusted you, and five minutes ago, I did. I was just about to tell you, but then everything started" I closed my eyes and shook my head. Water fell down my face and past my mouth.

Then at that very moment,

_I ran..._


	13. Not Feeling Bad

Across the bridge, up the staircase, I ran. No matter how loud Hero screamed from behind for me to come back. I was done, I never wanted to see him again.

I ran through the trees, across the streams, all the way back to my house, a couple miles away from the city.

I burst through the doors, ripped my coat off as I fell to the floor, threw my boots off, I ran up the small staircase by the front door, down the hall and too my room, in which I slammed the door, and jumped on my bed under the covers.

I don't know how long I cried, the lump in my throat, the twist in my stomach, the pain of betrayal just kept the tears flowing, my friends banged on the door, constantly calling my name, but I never got up to answer. I stayed in my position, as the tears slowly faded to nothing, and I fell asleep...

I woke up late that night, and that's when I heard a click from my door. I didn't bother to see who it was, I just stayed facing the other way. Someone sat down on the end of my bed.

"What happened" A male voice asked, then I realized it was my older brother, Jordon.

"Shit went down" I said.

"Skylar told me. Did you promise to take him there, after You, me and dad went when you were like 5 and I was 7?" He asked.

"I was going to tell him in the end where it was if I felt like I trusted him" I said. And I did. But that's when reality smacked me in the face"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Betrayal, that's what happened" I said.

"Hmm, lemme guess he yelled at you to come back" Jordon said.

"Yep" I said. He slightly grunted,

"Did it sound like he meant it" Jordon asked.

"Yeah. Sort of" I said.

"Well, I just want to tell you this. I know you're extremely gullible and all." Jordon said. "But this is something I think you should ever feel bad about" That's when he got up and walked out of the room. I got up from bed, when he closed the door. I stood in front of the window. With my hair down, my white shirt, and my blue short that I had managed to change into earlier. I looked out the window, and nodded.

"This is one thing I don't feel bad about" I said.

Then I walked back into bed, got under the covers, and slowly fell asleep.


	14. SEQUEL DETAILS

**SEQUEL IN PROGRESS!**

**Title: Thief's Treasures**

**I Hope you guys liked this story, and I hope you also read the sequel, that I'll be posting. This month I guess.**

**SO BY THE END OF SPETEMBER 2014 THIEF'S TREASURES WILL BE A THING!**


End file.
